


Поцелуй дождь

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bladder Control, Cock Warming, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Потаенные желания иногда приводят к очень сумасшедшим результатам.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635235
Kudos: 11





	Поцелуй дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228724) by [Loracine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine/pseuds/Loracine). 



> Разрешение на перевод запрошено

Больше всего на свете Джареду нравилось делать с Дженсеном две вещи: писать и кончать. Именно в этом порядке. Он не мог сказать, когда это все началось или как. Можно просто подумать, что однажды Джаред случайно приземлился на член Дженсена, и это оказалось так приятно, что он решил остаться. Это был довольно впечатляющий член. Блядское произведение искусства. Все могло произойти именно так. Но не произошло.

Джареда привлек весь комплект, вероятно, с самого первого момента, когда взгляд этих кристально-зеленых глаз встретился с его во время прослушивания, когда он был таким неуклюжим и неуверенным в себе, и Дженсен не отвел его в сторону и не сказал, что все будет хорошо.

Джаред просто не знал, когда лучший друг стал объектом его дрочки. Однажды он кончил так сильно, что перед глазами заплясали звезды и дыхание едва пришло в норму. Именно тогда до Джареда дошло, что силуэт мужчины из его фантазий принадлежал коллеге, с которым он работал бок о бок на съемочной площадке каждый божий день. Как же долго это до него доходило.

Джаред сказал бы, что новый сексуальный эксперимент вошел в их жизнь около трех месяцев назад с простого вопроса, который Дженсен мог или не мог выпалить так быстро и едва разборчиво, что Джареду понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы перевести «Хочешьпопробоватьзолотойдождь?». Наверное, Дженсен ожидал, что Джаред рассмеется, даст подзатыльник или вставит какой колкий комментарий. И это технически могло бы оказаться правдой.

Джаред только ответил «Моя ванная больше» и оставил Дженсена, которого будто закоротило, стоять с открытым ртом и пялиться на его спину.

Поэтому когда Дженсен встретился с Джаредом утром в его трейлере и более уверенным голосом произнес: «Хочу извергнуться сегодня как вулкан», Джаред смог только сдержать смешок. Если бы Дженсен не был таким чертовски милым, когда смущался, Джаред бы почувствовал приступ вины из-за того, что не смог сдержать смех, когда Дженсен добавил «Не смей спустить ни капли после обеда. Я узнаю и не буду рад этому». Его суровое лицо портили эти веснушчатые щеки, окрашенные в алый оттенок. «Козел», — добавил он.

Джаред фыркнул:

— У тебя самые тупые подкаты, Джен. Тебе повезло, что ты сексуальный.

Дженсен нахмурился и вылетел из трейлера. Джареду понадобилось два часа, чтобы найти Дженсена и извиниться. После чего ему как бы пришлось отменить свое участие в мальчишнике со съемочной группой. И Джаред пообещал держать все выпитое в себе как хороший маленький мальчик, хотя чувствовал себя глупо, потому что успел выпить слишком много кофе, и реальность стучалась в его мочевой пузырь. Он уже едва находил силы в себе терпеть.

Так что да, Джаред больше не мог отрицать, что ему нравилось быть вытраханным, и у него было хорошо развито чувство уважения к справлению малой нужды. Даже не к самому себе. Однако прямо сейчас Джаред не мог наслаждаться этим, и это была его собственная ошибка.

Если бы сегодняшним утром у него функционировали хотя бы две клетки мозга, он бы смог отговорить своего любовника от задуманного. Или, по крайней мере, смог бы получить разрешение отлить до отъезда домой. Но нет, Джаред должен был ляпнуть лишнего, отчего чувствовал себя виноватым и уступил, как слабак, перед лицом гипотетического разочарования Дженсена. Он положил на колени большую одноразовую собачью пеленку, чувствуя, как жидкость в его мочевом скоро найдет себе путь на волю. Ему повезло, что съемки сегодня закончились рано.

Нельзя было, чтобы Сэм постоянно стоял со скрещенными ногами, пытаясь скрыть свою эрекцию или пытаясь не обмочить свои штаны. Джаред не был маленьким. Он был таким немаленьким, что ему приходилось заказывать специальные боксеры. Ни в одном магазине невозможно было купить ничего подходящего и не натирающего. Так что да, впечатляющая эрекция и переполненный мочевой размером с грейпфрут упирались Джареду прямо в ремень. Ни один дубль с ним не вышел бы так, как надо.

Когда режиссер прокричал «Закругляемся!», Джаред сразу же направился к Клиффу. Ни одна звезда не нужны была на площадке в следующие два дня. Целых два дня. По дороге домой Джаред весь крутился от нетерпения. У Дженсена была какая-то экшен-сцена, на которую тот должен был остаться, а затем он будет полностью в распоряжении Джареда.

Это бы дало Джареду немного времени, чтобы немного освободить свой мочевой пузырь до того, как его содержимое окажется на полу. А он совершенно не пылал желанием обмочиться. Вот только если бы мочевой мог его послушать. Шепот Дженсена «Я узнаю», когда Джаред обнял его, покидая площадку, был таким же хорошим средством, как пробка.

Ничего не вытекло. Было не так уж и тяжело сцедить немного из возбужденного члена. Джаред делал это и раньше. Но его тело воспротивилось, когда Джаред выжал всего пару капель. Наверное, он простоял там целый час, пытаясь расслабиться, проклиная те блоки, что поставил в его голове Дженсен, из-за которых приказы Дженсена казались приказами свыше.

Джаред был готов лопнуть от несправедливости. Или не от нее. Злой как черт, вот как бы Джаред охарактеризовал себя в тот момент. Его кратковременная вспышка гнева каким-то образом породила светлую идею раздеться догола и встать на колени в гостиной, чтобы поддеть Дженсена, говоря этим своим поступком: «Видишь, я вытерпел».

Он даже воспользовался одной из собачьих пеленок, что остались с прошлого сезона, когда они так упорно работали и засыпали каждый в своем трейлере. Нужно было придумать что-то для собак, а в дверях трейлера Джареда не было специального выхода. Но раздельный сон не сработал, и теперь в чулане скопилась огромная куча собачьих пеленок. Гораздо спокойнее оказалось спать вместе в кровати, чем проводить несколько лишних часов отдельно.

Дженсен вошел в дом до того, как Джаред успел привести себя в порядок и смог вести себя как взрослый. Он прищурился, выглядя совершенно не удивленным, и просто констатировал факт:

— Ты пытался отлить, — словно Дженсен уже знал. — Оставайся здесь, а я пойду сыграю в «Call of Duty», — сердито зыркнул Дженсен и плюхнулся на диван.

Какого черта?

Итак, сейчас Джаред стоял на коленях в углу в свое наказание, пока любовь всей его жизни полностью игнорировала его и рубилась в видеоигру. А ему нужно было позарез сходить в туалет.

— Джен, — позвал Джаред. Пора. Пора.

Дженсен поставил игру на паузу, и Джаред расслышал скрип кроссовок по ковру. Он рискнул взглянуть на то, как кривые ноги исчезли на кухне. Джаред дернулся. Мочевой был полон, но это не было ни важно, ни неприятно. Он медленно выдохнул и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы не испортить ковер, потому что если он начнет, то пеленки будет недостаточно, чтобы впитать всю жидкость.

Дженсен, вернувшись, попивал воду из бутылки, и плещущийся звук стал причиной спазма у Джареда в животе. Он думал, что Дженсен пройдет мимо и вернется к игре, и испугался, когда кроссовки оказались перед ним.

Дженсен наклонился, и Джаред посмотрел на него.

— Пить хочешь? — спросил он, не ожидая честного ответа. Затем Дженсен расстегнул молнию и вытащил член из джинсов. — Время поцеловать дождь, — скомандовал он.

Джаред открыл рот и сомкнул губы вокруг кончика головки. Он сможет это сделать.

Дженсен застонал, пуская струю и освобождая мочевой. Он не знал почему, но то, как Джаред пил его, было намного обалденнее, чем это делал какой-нибудь безликий унитаз или писсуар. Словно божественное просветление. Блядское откровение.

Джаред яростно глотал, чтобы не проронить ни капли. Казалось, что Дженсен спустил целый галлон к тому времени, когда поток сократился до нескольких капель. Джаред посасывал щелку на головке, окуная в нее язык, чтобы поймать абсолютно все. Его желудок был полон теплой желтой жидкости, попавшей туда прямо из-под крана.

Дженсен позволил Джареду привести себя в порядок, но оставил свой член свисасать из штанов. Он поднес горлышко бутылки к губам Джареда, чтобы смыть все, и не убирал ее, пока Джаред не выпил половину содержимого. Дженсен легонько коснулся носком кроссовка низа живота Джареда.

— Как дела? — спросил он.

— Все в порядке, — солгал Джаред.

Дженсен свел брови над переносицей, изучая каждый дюйм обнаженного тела Джареда.

— Хорошо, — хмыкнул он. — Потому что мне становится холодно.

Дженсен подвел его к дивану, и Джаред принялся согревать вялый член Дженсена в своем горячем рту, пока тот наслаждался игрой, матеря и крича на ботов на экране. Полиэтиленовая пленка, что Дженсен расстелил на ковре, сбивалась под коленями Джареда. Это расслабляло и заставляло Джареда забыть о нуждах своего тела. Он мог провести так всю ночь, ощущая мускусный вкус Дженсена на своем языке, но Дженсен не вынудит его долго стоять на полу, не так долго, чтобы слюна, скапливающаяся во рту, начала доставлять неудобства. Прошло только тридцать минут — показывали часы. Звуки выстрелов стихли, сменившись вечерними новостями о стихийном бедствии в Таиланде. Джаред не обращал внимания, его челюсть онемела.

Дженсен похлопал его по макушке и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Соси, — приказал он и начал переключать каналы.

Джаред повиновался, втягивая щеки и скользя вверх-вниз по члену Дженсена, когда кровь прилила к нему. Сначала было больно, мышцы пекло, но именно в этом он был хорош. Джареду захотелось отсосать Дженсену, как только тот вошел в дом. Он с легкостью справился с болезненными ощущениями, полагая, что Дженсен не заставит его долго ждать. После нескольких движений член Дженсена напрягся и спружинил на языке Джареда. Его рот наполнился слюной от предвкушения, несколько ее капель впиталось в трусы Дженсена.

Дженсен снова похлопал Джареда по голове.

— Остановись.

Как только Джаред вернулся к прежнему заданию держать член в тепле, Дженсен повернулся, чтобы достать что-то из-под подушки на диване. Его бедра дернулись, когда он выудил большой тюбик со смазкой из глубин дивана, абсолютно новый, придушивая скользнувшей к задней части горла Джареда головкой. Дженсен, похоже, этого не заметил, хотя должен был почувствовать ритмические сокращения мышц.

— Ага! — вскрикнул он и повернулся. Затем глянул вниз. — Держу пари, тебе скоро захочется облегчиться, — задумчиво произнес Дженсен.

Джаред только своим взглядом мог умолять о пощаде, не осмеливаясь пошевелиться с полным ртом. Член Джареда, болезненно стоящий, дернулся, забытый между его ног.

Дженсен поднял лицо Джареда, и после того, как его член выскользнул изо рта, нежно поцеловал Джареда в губы.

— Тебе придется подождать, Джей. У тебя получится, я знаю, — сказал ему Дженсен. Он наклонился вперед и скомандовал «Откройся». Только эту позицию Джаред знал и использовал ее раз или два с Дженсеном, когда они менялись ролями.

Джаред развернулся так быстро, что чуть не ударился головой о журнальный столик. Руки Дженсена расположились на его боках, когда Джаред восстановил равновесие и занял позицию: руки, локти и колени были широко расставлены, чтобы показать во всей красе свою розовую дырку. Легкий доступ. Он разрабатывал свои челюсти, пока Дженсен пристраивался позади него.

— Дай мне, Джен, — умолял Джаред.

Реклама зубной пасты и таблеток от эректильной дисфункции наполнила тишину. Руки Дженсена безэмоционально раскрывали его, растягивали тугие мышцы, ни разу не задев простату и не прикоснувшись к мочевому пузырю. Он щедро выдавливал смазку, и влажный хлюпающий звук сводил Джареда с ума.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Джаред. Он делал все возможное: думал и о пустынях, и о высохших руслах рек, и, конечно же, не думал о Ниагарском водопаде. Это сработало, и Джаред облегченно вздохнул, когда приступ отошел.

Дженсен, удовлетворившись результатом, похлопал его по бедру.

— Ко мне на колени.

Когда Джаред повернулся, то увидел, что член Дженсена гордо возвышался над едва покрытой волосами мошонкой, выставленной из трусов. Джинсы валялись на полу. Он прикусил губу.

— Мне нужно отлить, — со слезами на глазах произнес Джаред. Он был пуст сзади и сильно растянут спереди.

— Могу поспорить, что и кончить ты тоже хочешь, — ответил Дженсен и похлопал его по бедру. — Давай. Мне становится холодно.

Джаред, рискуя, бросил тоскливый взгляд на дверь ванной, и Дженсен не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить его. Это был выбор Джареда. Он мог бы ослабить давление и положить всему этому конец, или сделать то, о чем попросил его любимый. Либидо Джареда, как всегда, одержало верх, и он осторожно наделся на всю длину Дженсена, стараясь не задевать мочевой. Джаред ожидал, что Дженсен сразу же начнет вбиваться в него, даже приготовился к этому. Вместо этого Дженсен притянул Джареда к своей груди, собственнически обхватив рукой его припухший живот. ДВД-плеер снова ожил.

Дженсен широко расставил длинные ноги Джареда, заведя их за свои. Руки Джареда взлетели в воздух в поисках равновесия. Он был голым уже достаточно долго, но это, это было абсолютно другое. Его розовое кольцо мышц, беззащитно растянутое вокруг члена Дженсена, сейчас было выставлено прохладному воздуху и всему остальному в комнате. Он застонал от всего этого, грязного, и сексуального, и неправильного, когда опускался на Дженсена еще ниже. Дженсен удержал его на весу и плотно прижал к себе.

— Полегче, — сказал он.

Не было никакого бондажа, ни одному из них это не было интересно, но Джареду нравилось, когда Дженсен приказывал ему за что-то держаться и не двигаться — доминировал одним только голосом.

Джаред неистово закивал головой и схватил подушку мертвой хваткой. Член Дженсена был немаленьким, совсем не маленьким, а толстым и длинным, с красивыми выпуклыми венами по всей своей длине. Он наполнил Джареда. Джаред не мог не двигаться, не мог не быть болезненно возбужденным и отчаянным. Иногда все, что ему было нужно — почувствовать член Дженсена глубоко внутри себя, чтобы обильно кончить. Но сегодня ему ничего не дозволено было делать без разрешения, чтобы не разочаровать Дженсена. Джареду даже было запрещено об этом просить. Он пытался расслабиться, насаженный на член, и принять все то, что Дженсен запланировал для них.

Дженсен поудобнее уселся, подбрасывая Джареда у себя на коленях, пока не занял позицию, в которой бы им обоим было комфортно в ближайшее время. Совершенно случайно при этом изменился угол проникновения, и член скользнул еще глубже в теплое тело. Дженсен, сдерживая стон, погрузился еще на несколько дюймов внутрь. Для него это будет так же сложно сделать, как и для Джареда. Сидя там, погрузившись глубоко в любовь всей своей жизни, Дженсен очень сильно хотел пошевелиться, но если они оба немного потерпят, будет еще приятнее.

Дженсен коснулся руками груди Джареда и начал его гладить, не в силах противостоять. Он щипал торчащие соски, пока они не стали твердыми, как камешки, и время от времени их покручивал и дергал, тем самым посылая телу Джареда едва ощутимые искры боли, которую тот жаждал, и смаковал негромкие стоны, которые вибрировали в груди Джареда и поступали прямо в его глубоко погруженный член.

Медленно Дженсен исследовал длинное тело Джареда, демонстративно игнорируя стояк, что подпрыгивал у того между ног, как и его яйца. Джаред был восхитительно высок, никто другой раньше не мог прижать Дженсена к стене и оттрахать его. Никто раньше не мог заставить Дженсена чувствовать себя маленьким. Он пожирал глазами мили соблазнительной кожи, которой мог наслаждаться и дразнить. То, что в придачу ко всему этому Джаред был еще чертовски красив, было просто несправедливо. Полный комплект, и весь его. Дженсен позволил своему взгляду исследовать каждый дюйм мужчины, сидящего на нем, полностью игнорируя звучащий на заднем плане телевизор.

Джаред дернулся, капли пота расцвели на его груди.

— Мне надо, Джен, — заскулил он.

Дженсен поцеловал нежную кожу за его ухом, наслаждаясь тихими всхлипами, которые издавал Джаред только от легкого дыхания.

— Хочу посмотреть мое шоу, Джей. Знаю, что ты хочешь писать, и знаю, что ты очень хочешь кончить. Потерпи, пока не закончится этот эпизод, и получишь и то, и другое, — пообещал Дженсен. — Будет так приятно. Сам знаешь, что будет. — Дженсен ущипнул Джареда за бедро и почувствовал, как сократились мышцы Джареда, когда он вел ногтями вверх и вверх, пока не коснулся огромного члена Джареда. Джаред выгнул спину, прижимаясь затылком к спинке дивана позади них. Дженсен мог чувствовать напряжение в теле Джареда, которое следовало приказу не двигать ничем ниже талии.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Дженсен и переключил свое внимание на экран. Он допил вторую бутылку воды и бросил пустую в мусорную корзину.

Джаред следил за полетом пустой бутылки, мечтая о вкусе воды. Он не должен был, но все-таки испытывал сильную жажду. Сорок пять минут казались вечностью. Не облегчиться и не кончить практически еще целый час. Джаред знал, что все это время Дженсен будет издеваться над ним. Как делал сейчас, например.

Большой палец Дженсена кружил по головке, каждый раз задевая уздечку — самое чувствительное местечко на всем чертовом теле Джареда. Остальное внимание Дженсена было приковано к телевизору — какому-то дурацкому фантастическому сериалу, который показывали еще в середине девяностых, — пока бедный Джаред аж искрился. Джаред открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь остроумное, типа того что Дженсен бы мог посмотреть сериал в любое другое время, у него на диске целый сезон, или почему бы тому наконец его уже не трахнуть.

— Джен, — начал он.

— Да-а, — ответил Дженсен с предупреждением в голосе.

— Н-ничего, — быстро спохватился Джаред. Он вздрогнул и крепче схватился за спинку дивана, еще шире раздвинув при этом ноги, сжал внутренние мышцы вокруг члена Дженсена и мочевого, который вот-вот готов был дать течь.

Дженсен хмыкнул. Его рука спустилась вниз и уже ласкала яйца Джареда, растирая подушечкой большого пальца шов на мошонке. Джаред в ответ на прикосновение подскочил и тихо простонал: «Джен!»

Дженсен ущипнул его за внутреннюю сторону бедра, вызвав писк и полное прекращение движения. Он улыбнулся с триумфом и долей злого ликования. Ему нравилось заставлять Джареда теряться в своих чувствах. Джаред завораживал, когда становился таким, вытянутым в струнку и отчаянным, а он только начал. Дженсен взял член Джаред в свою руку и медленно начал ею двигать.

Джаред запрокинул голову назад и всхлипнул. Он трясся, вся кровь из его тела прилила к паху.

— О боже, — простонал он.

Джаред извивался, двигал бедрами в такт движениям руки Дженсена, все его тело дернулось, когда кончики пальцев коснулись кожи между мошонкой и анусом. Похабные стоны неустанно срывались с губ Джареда. Слишком. Слишком. Он сейчас кончит. Его голова качалась из стороны в сторону. Он не мог больше терпеть.

Вторая рука Дженсена крепко сжала его яйца и болезненно дернула их вниз. Джаред взвизгнул, высоко и по-девчачьи от неожиданности и боли.

— Прекрати, — шикнул Дженсен.

Джаред снова завозился и стоном выразил свое недовольство. Прошла только половина серии. Он больше не мог терпеть.

— Когда только захочешь, Джей, — напомнил ему Дженсен. Он перестал играться с его плотью, оставив Джареда без своих прикосновений, и вытащил из-за подушки дивана кляп в форме члена.

— Открой, — приказал Дженсен и завязал ремень оскорбительной штуковины у Джареда на затылке. — Если тебя что-то не устраивает, отсоси у него, — добавил он.

Джаред обхватил силикон губами. Кляп был достаточно большим, чтобы полностью заполнить его рот, проклятая соска. Это был даже не настоящий кляп. Когда они закончат, Дженсен еще услышит в свой адрес много интересного. Хотя пока что Джаред мог получить от этого удовольствие. В качестве эксперимента он соснул силиконовый член, и его собственный ответил, удовольствие прокатилось по нервным окончаниям ото рта прямо к промежности, словно каким-то образом его губы оказались вокруг его собственной плоти. Ха. Джаред знал, что у него оральная фиксация, но вот это был уже перебор. Он заерзал.

— Не заставляй меня тебя связать. Ты же знаешь, как себя вести, — резко предупредил его Дженсен, сопровождая свои слова жгучим шлепком по заднице Джареда.

Джаред покраснел. Ему удалось оставаться практически неподвижным до конца серии. Дженсен, казалось, был удовлетворен, поэтому просто держал в руке его яйца, чему Джаред был безмерно благодарен. От этого он чувствовал себя в безопасности, чувствовал, что о нем заботились. Время от времени он издавал бессвязные звуки, но большую часть времени просто сосал кляп, чтобы отвлечься. Его наполненный живот тем не менее не переставал делать ему больно. Джаред даже не осознавал, что с каждым выдохом стонет.

Дженсен расстегнул ремешок, удивившись, что Джаред подался вперед за маленьким силиконовым членом.

— Ты реально похож на щенка-переростка, — пробормотал Дженсен. — Тебе повезло, что сериал закончился, — сказал Дженсен.

Взгляд Джареда устремился к телевизору, где уже мелькали титры. Он чуть было не подпрыгнул от волнения, в предвкушении вибрируя всем телом. Джаред дернулся, но все же успел удержать нижнюю часть своего тела на месте.

— Хороший мальчик, — промурлыкал Дженсен. — Думаю, ты хочешь получить свою награду, — он погладил Джареда по боку.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил тот, прижимая руку к животу, будто боялся, что тот взорвется. — Пожалуйста, — умолял Джаред.

Дженсен прикусил Джареда за мочку уха, ныряя носом в его длинные пряди.

— Ты был таким хорошим. Мы почти закончили. Сейчас я тебя трахну, и ты не пописаешь и не кончишь, пока я тебе не разрешу. Если ты не в силах себя контролировать, то всю ночь и следующие два дня проведешь в подгузнике с катетером. Ты понял? — спросил Дженсен. Он водил рукой по брюшным мышцам Джареда, растопырив пальцы, пока не прижался ладонью к остывшей коже. — М-м-м? — он дотянулся до сосков. В скором времени Дженсен собирался уговорить Джареда на зажимы для сосков, с цепью, чтобы он мог наблюдать, как Джаред сладко корчится от каждого рывка.

— Да, — всхлипнул Джаред. На его лице отразилась смесь страха и облегчения, конец был уже близок, но самая трудная часть вечера все еще была впереди. Он понятия не имел, что задумал Дженсен, но все равно проклинал изобретательность своего любовника.

Дженсен несильно прикусил его за шею и отдал следующий приказ, прижав свои пухлые губы к его потной коже, заставляя Джареда дрожать.

— Встань на колени, грудью ляг на пол, — игриво прорычал он.

Хихиканье Джареда переросло в стон, когда он поднялся с колен Дженсена и сделал так, как ему было велено. Задницей кверху он раздвинул колени и качнул бедрами.

— Вот так, жеребец? — подразнил Джаред.

Дженсен погладил его по пояснице и скользнул рукой вверх, к лопаткам, и давил на них, пока верхняя часть тела Джареда не легла на полиэтилен, а спина не выгнулась.

— Намного лучше, жопа!

— Я думал, что тебе нравится моя, — начал Джаред и замолчал, издав громкий стон.

Дженсен засунул свой член обратно в задницу Джареда до упора одним жестким толчком.

— О боже.

— Мелкий болтливый говнюк, — посетовал Дженсен, но это не прозвучало серьезно. Он начал с безумно медленного темпа, медленного скольжения по простате Джареда, от которого тело Джареда начало в первую очередь думать об оргазме, а не об освобождении мочевого, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы Джаред смог кончить. Дженсен наклонился вперед, тем самым заставляя Джареда расставить свои ноги еще немного, и улыбнулся как маньяк, когда попал по тому самому местечку, и Джаред, захлебываясь воздухом, вздрогнул.

— Думаю, ты можешь кончить только от этого, — сказал Дженсен, продолжая касаться простаты снова и снова.

Джаред прикусил губу, давление нарастало. Он был уже сам не свой, а сейчас даже бормотал себе под нос, проклиная Дженсена с каждым своим выдохом.

— Блядь, Джен. Просто выеби меня. Нахальная ты скотина. Перестань уже меня дразнить. Засунь уже в меня свой огромный член, и хватит надо мной издеваться. Давай. Сильнее, — прокричал Джаред, добавляя ко всему этому еще парочку красочных выражений. Дженсен снова прижал его к себе, заставляя Джареда заткнуться.

Дженсен усмехнулся, а затем застонал, когда Джаред сжался вокруг него. Он двинул бедрами вперед, вырывая стоны из них обоих. А затем ускорил темп, и стал трахать Джареда глубже и сильнее, как тот и хотел. Дженсен шлепнул Джареда по заднице, когда тот попытался опустить руку между своих ног, чтобы помочь себе.

— Не-ет, никаких прикосновений. Ты сможешь. Только от моего члена. Детка, блядь, ты испортил пол, — проворчал Дженсен, громко выдыхая с каждым толчком. А. А. А.

Джаред заскулил. Он не знал, что из него вырвется быстрее, когда он наконец расслабится, — моча или сперма. Дженсен провел рукой по его спине.

— Расслабься, Джей. Отпусти себя. Будет так приятно, — Дженсен чувствовал приближающийся оргазм, но хотел, чтобы Джаред кончил первым.

Джаред испугался, когда первые капли упали на пластик. Он этого не видел — почувствовал резкий запах мочи. Но все же расслабился, и из ноющего мочевого пузыря вырвалось несколько струек перед тем, как его настиг оргазм. Яйца Джареда поджались и опустели, под ним белое смешалось с желтым. Все его тело онемело, Джаред не в силах был даже дышать от того, как ему было хорошо, и он не смог собраться, когда опустевшие яйца открыли путь на волю мочевому пузырю. Желтая лужа превратилась в море, теплая жидкость, отскакивая от его груди, стекала на пол. Стон облегчения слетел с губ Джареда.

— Блядь, Джен. — Джаред не мог пошевелиться.

Дженсен продолжал его трахать, сдерживая всеми силами наступление собственного оргазма. Он был уже так близок и боролся, сжимая зубы от болезненного удовольствия, с тем, чтобы не свалиться в пропасть.

Джаред позволил ему получить наслаждение и был очень смущен, когда его собственный член снова начал наливаться.

— Джен?

— Я заставлю тебя еще раз кончить, — ответил Дженсен и добавил: — Да, ты сможешь, — когда Джаред заскулил и отрицательно покачал головой. Дженсен ускорил темп, задевая с непогрешимой точностью простату.

Джаред, задыхаясь и дрожа, подумал, что все закончилось, когда Дженсен замер и начал в него изливаться. Перестав двигаться, Дженсен вытянул руку, крепко схватился за стояк Джареда и начал водить рукой по члену, каждый раз касаясь головки.

— О боже. Ты меня в могилу сведешь, — выдохнул Джаред, зная, что второй оргазм не заставит себя ждать.

— Готов, малыш? — спросил Дженсен. Ответ ему был уже не нужен. Он чувствовал изменения в теле Джареда вокруг своей уже спадающей эрекции. Дженсен заставил Джареда подняться, и теперь они оба стояли на коленях, прижимаясь тесно друг к другу. В члене Дженсена все еще было достаточно крови, чтобы он мог находиться внутри Джареда, в тепле его тела.

— Давай, — прошептал он Джареду на ухо и расслабился, струя мочи выстрелила глубоко в Джареде и, наполнив канал, стекала вниз по их ногам.

Они делали это и раньше, но никогда — за пределами душа. Опасности, риска испортить новый ковер, если пленка порвется, и уверенных движений руки Дженсена на его члене было уже достаточно. Джаред сдался. Его голова откинулась на плечо позади него, и он схватился руками за ягодицы Дженсена и, притянув того к своему телу, кончил, забрызгивая белым руку Дженсена.

— Черт возьми, Джен, какой же ты извращенец, — заметил Джаред, когда привел дыхание в норму.

Дженсен поцеловал его за ухом, и Джаред почувствовал улыбку на своей коже:

— Давай приведем тебя в порядок, — пробормотал он.

Они лениво целовались в душе, мыло скользило по их телам, смывая всю грязь, накопившуюся за время их занятий любовью. Дженсен касался и зацеловывал каждый дюйм тела Джареда, следуя за мочалкой. Позже, когда они лежали в постели в объятиях друг друга, Джаред заметил фонарик на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Джен?

— М-м-м? — проворчал Дженсен.

Джаред перевернул Дженсена так, чтобы тот оказался к нему лицом.

— Дженсен, а зачем нам карманная вагина? — спросил он.

— О, это для второго раунда, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

— Второго раунда? — пискнул Джаред.

Дженсен прикусил щетинистую челюсть Джареда и нараспев ответил:

— М-м-м, да. Ты трахнешь меня, а я — свой фонарик.

Член Джареда заинтересованно дернулся, и Джаред, простонав, зарылся лицом в подушку. Этот человек его точно пытался убить.


End file.
